


Closer To You

by JaneDoe876



Series: Closer To You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Reunions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darklittlestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is the Thorki that will start my one shot series, I want to gift this to storyends who reminded me to smile and that's important and I haven't written a reuinon fic in ages so I hope you like it and I hope this will make everyone smile as I think romantic fluff is a good thing. I hope you all enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcomed.

Thor was away, that meant Loki had a hard time sleeping. He was now cuddling with Thor's pillow; it was burgundy red much like his cape.

It smelled like him too and made Loki smile a little. Thor walked into the room and his heart melted at the sight before him.

He quickly shed his clothes and slipped in bed next to Loki. Loki bolted up right hugging Thor tightly, "You're home! Oh thank the Norns!" Loki said relived.

 "Yes, I am home now my love all is well" Thor said soothingly. Thor had been on the out skirts of Asgard, there was an ambush by some dark elves.

 Loki heard of it, hoping that no one was hurt or worse. "You're alright yes? Let me look at you" Loki said checking that Thor was well.

"I am well my Loki, I am well, you may rest assured I am well" he said softly. Loki kissed him deeply savoring the moment; he showed Thor the locket he gave him.

 "I wanted to be closer to you, so I kept it on me at all times your pillow helped as well" Loki whispered.

"I kept mine too" Thor said showing him the helmet necklace Loki gave him. Loki smiled as Thor wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so happy you're home" Loki said feeling sleep take over once more. "Me too my Loki, me too" Thor whispered as they both slept happy and content.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
